


The Plan [podfic]

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Who better than the self-proclaimed smartest man in two galaxies to be the first addition to the team?
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	The Plan [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicGunn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361155) by [LogicGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicGunn/pseuds/LogicGunn). 



> Big thanks to LogicGunn for permission to record the story. :)
> 
> The intro/outro music is from a [cover of 'Stand By Me' by Boyce Avenue](https://youtu.be/dU2UUkYoeBs).

[MP3 on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/buml9cjo5xzq0cp/The_Plan.mp3/file)

[M4B on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zfa2h23unaf2okp/The_Plan.m4b/file)

length ~14 min

  
  



End file.
